


Resolute

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Other, happy new years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 15:57:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13217133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: Happy new year!Just a fun little New Years resolutions fanfiction for some of the wwe superstars from both rosters, perhaps with a little romance





	Resolute

**Author's Note:**

> Most of these are really short (most probably won't go over 300 words each) little things for each team/person as their just suppose to reflect simple hopeful resolutions

The shield: 

The three stood in the locker room after their final intense match of the year. It felt great to be back as a team again as a complete shield against injustice. To stand tall together and dominate like they always have. Roman was the first to put his hand in followed by dean then seth, next year would be more of the same 

Roman: 

Roman sat on his couch, wrestlemania 32 playing on the TV in the background. His hands gently ran through his daughters hair as she laid across his lap, his intercontinental championship belt in her hands. She had been playing with it all day and had refused to let it go even when she had laid down and requested to re-watch wrestlmania 32 to go to sleep. Roman smiled as she held the belt close to her chest, he had promised earlier to hold onto the belt for as long as he could for her. When roman saw her close her eyes he made another silent promise as he whisked her up the stairs, the sounds of his win echoing in the background, he promised he'd make it to wrestlemania 34 just for her 

Dean: 

Dean sat in bed smiling down at the text roman had just sent him, a picture of him and his daughter with the intercontinental championship. Between him and seth the two had been working over time to help fill his time and cheer him up while he was out on injury. At the thought his arm throbbed as if to remind him of what had happened but he tried to brush it aside instead focusing on what he would do once he returned. He would reclaim his tag title even if it meant taking out jason and he would pay samoa joe back for what he'd done, imagining the look on joe's face when he realised he'd regret what he had done to dean. Setting back in bed with a smile dean decided he had something to look forward to and that something was making samoa joe understand why he was called the lunatic fringe 

Seth: 

With fireworks exploding outside his window he glanced down at the newest list from wwe on his phone, a list of grand slam champions both his brothers belonged to. Watching the explosion flash behind the glass seth decided once roman eventually lost the belt he'd claim it and join them in a historical victory, making them a tag team full of not only champions but grand slam champions 

Finn: 

Finn glanced down at the box, he had been searching for his extra Lego but instead he had found something unexpected. Lifting one of the small tubes of paint he smiled, it took him back to a time when he had first imagined the demon. Back to the beginning when he painted lines on himself with his fingers to call him forth, long before he became apart of the wwe. How long had it been since then... Since he last needed to call the demon forth. With his recent lack of push it had been a while, gripping the tube finn decided then that by this time next year he'd be back on top again as he had been before his downfall after relinquishing the universal belt. It didn't matter what it took he'd get there even if the demon had to guide him 

Braun: 

Braun hit the bag in front of him with new determination, his monstrous reign was showing no signs of slowing down and finally he had the shot he deserved. In a few short months he would correct his past mistake, rid the wwe of an unneeded kane and would finally beat brock for his first ever belt. He stopped the bag and smiled it would all work out perfectly and at the end of it two would be fallen, two would be gone and he alone would stand tall 

Bray: 

As the year drew to a close bray found himself alone as he often did as a child, something he had grown unaccustomed to over the past few years with his growing cult. Abigail had reached out to so many, had touched them, had saved them but there were still so many lost souls left that needed guidance. When things picked back up he would do as he always has, he would spread her message and hopefully by next year they would listen and she could finally save them all 

Nia: 

Re-watching what had become of her over the past few months was pathetic, twitter feeds full of speculation and texts from alexa not helping her any. A new year was about to start and with it she decided a new dawn would to, there was history to be made and it would be done so by her. She would make everyone take her seriously again, show the true threat she was and claim the title she had earned so long ago, even if it meant taking it from alexa's waist

Absolution: 

Yet another beat down, yet another win, yet another way they were breaking through barriers all with raised hands. This was what they did because they were absolution, an unstoppable force and no matter what got in their way the three of them would continue to destroy, annihilate and decimate those in their locker room because that was absolute 

Paige: 

She was back and back better then ever, paige had not come alone because that wouldn't be an evolution no, it would be just the same old thing. Absolution stood for all she was but that title stood for all she deserved and with history coming up she would correct the wrong and take back what was rightfully hers, for the history books of course 

Asuka: 

With such a winning streak under her belt asuka had everything to lose and even more to prove. Yet with a royal rumble just for them coming up she was more then ready to bring meaning to her saying, to prove that nobody is ready for asuka. She would continue her streak by defeating them all and taking her rightful place on the top of the woman's division, after all nothing stood in her way 

Elias: 

Elias sat by the fire, the sound of the ocean lapping at the sand so close to where he sat inspired him. He strummed his guitar as the group he had convinced to walk with him tonight gathered around. It had been easy to reach this group, to make them understand, to get them to walk with him and as he began to sing he wondered why he couldn't get everyone else to do the same. When they began to sing along a fire similar to the one before him sparked and he became determined not only to win a belt upon his return but to finally make them understand... To finally get them to walk with him 

The miz:

Mike sat at home with his pregnant wife, hand resting lovingly on her belly. He hadn't had much time to spend just the two of them but today they had had the day just to relax and right now they were doing just that, watching a rom-com neither was really paying attention to and drinking coffee. "You'll be back soon don't worry" his wife always seemed to know his troubles as her hand brushed through his hair "I know" he rests his cheek on her stomach. He was almost finished filming and when he returned he would prove why he was the a-lister by winning his title back, for now though he just had to wait. "I'll win it back for her" he whispered pressing a soft kiss to his wife's stomach and feeling a light kick in response 

Kane: 

He had to of watched the video a hundred times by now, even more so then he had of him crushing braun in the garbage truck. Everytime he saw that ring collapse then watch as braun emerged from it he was drawn back to the unfamiliar feeling. He was so use to being the one to drag others under, he had always done it but now braun proved a challenge. However he had his chance coming up to prove he was still the only true monster left and he wasn't about to be proven wrong or taken down 

The hardy boyz: 

When they had returned they had been better then ever, the cheers had been loud, they had been champions as they should be. Then jeff got hurt and matt found himself without his partner, found himself wandering but that time was shortly coming to an end. When that time was up they'd start again, turn back time and this time when they were better then ever, when people cheered, when they reclaimed their titles nothing would drag them back down 

The bar: 

It was a fluke, that a team that wasn't even a team could beat them and they'd prove that. It wouldn't be long before those belts were back with them where they belonged and the bar was back to dominating, this they were sure of after all they were a real team 

Kevin: 

Kevin watched as sami danced along to the beat of the song, hips moving as he hummed the rhythm. He was beautiful and Shane had tried to take that away from him, had tried to taint that beauty, to ruin all that sami was... That he had worked for. Kevin promised that he'd make Shane pay for trying to do that to sami, for trying to hurt them both as sami's song came to an end and kevin opened his arms, allowing sami to crawl into his welcoming grip 

Sami: 

When the song came on sami's body moved of it's own accord, twisting and swaying along to the beat. He was grateful kevin didn't seem annoyed by the action and it felt like old times again, back before they came to wwe. His mind drifted back to the times when they held championships together and sami wondered if they'd do so again once everything was done with Shane. As he crawled into Kevin's warm embrace something told him he wasn't too far off the truth for hoping to hold a title with kevin again

Baron: 

No more, no more flukes and no more slip ups, it was time to break this streak of bad luck. He had the talent and he knew what he was capable of, he couldn't keep letting these outside forces influence him anymore. He was going to prove his worth again and re-establish himself as the threat he was, he wouldn't be known for slip ups anymore. No he'd be known for the dangerous ruthless wolf that he was, he'd be known for his wins and he'd be feared once again

Dolph: 

He wouldn't be under appreciated anymore, he was sick of sliding under the radar despite all he had achieved and all the talent he had outlasted. This year he'd show them all the superstar that he was and always had been and then they'd no longer be able to just brush him off, this year they'd all see the true threat dolph ziggler is 

Shinsuke: 

Every time it had just slipped through his fingers, a deck stacked against him and then opportunities no longer given took a belt from his fingertips. He'd get it though, he was sure of it... After all he deserved no less after all he'd achieved. Finally he would win that belt, no matter what obstacle stood in his way 

Fandango: 

Another year passes by but this year is different for fandango cause this year he has breeze to spend it with. They've already talked about so much and had agreed that next year they wouldn't go easy on their policing duties. Crimes against fashion were everywhere and next year they'd start handing out fashion violations with more seriousness. Fandango had also been thinking that perhaps some shiny belts would be a nice touch to their already fabulous look

Tyler: 

With the fashion files such a hit tyler already had so much more planned with fandango for next year. He didn't have much else in mind though as he and fandango were already the best looking superstars on either roster so there wasn't to much to improve on, perhaps fandango had something special in mind but for now he was just happy to lay around with him taking fabulous selfies 

Konner: 

With the new year rolling around konner only had one thing on his mind other then his tag partner, breezango. He was trying to figure out how to become better friends with them as clearly they weren't feeling the best friend vibe just yet, his mind supplied him with a simple answer for the new year.. Work harder

Viktor: 

Viktor had other things in mind, while worried about breezango it brought something else to mind. Taking down the bludgeon brothers would not only help their relationship with the 'fashion police' but it would also re-assert them as the demons they are as over time they've seen to slip down the card, making them less feared for what they are. Viktor knew they could change that and grow closer to breezango if they secured a win over the new feared duo, perhaps it was time the demons put them in their place 

Luke: 

Luke wanted the same thing as he had always wanted, destruction though now it was more unleashed without the restraints of a leader to follow. He found this newfound freedom unleashed all he'd had to hold back over the years and now he was free to destroy everything that stood in their path 

Erick: 

It was at times like this that erick thought about the roots they came from, the wyatt family they had left behind to become such a force of destruction. He held no regrets about things but he found despite the freedom he still missed the family sometimes so he clung to those roots and did them proud with destruction under a new name 

Chad: 

This year was their year and they were going to prove it, this year he would brush away the shadow of American alpha to be taken seriously with Shelton. This year he was going to make sure when they won those titles everyone knew it was Shelton Benjamin who stood beside him and not just a replacement for his old partner jason jordan, this year he'd wipe away the mark of the past and prove his new partners worth 

Tye: 

With his sudden recent slip from the schedule Tye knew what he had to do to make sure he stayed relevant in the new year. He had to make sure he proved he was a threat to take seriously, a contender for a belt before his drop got to far out of hand. He would make sure by January's end to be a relevant face once again 

Aiden: 

Lots had happened recently, they had taken off and English was doing better then he ever had before. He had rusev a strong Bulgarian by his side for every match, a man who supported not only him but his talent and his dreams. To bring in the new year he wanted to further establish his own talent, to sing more for rusev and put himself on the same level as the proud Bulgarian 

Rusev:

With the amazing Aiden by his side singing his praises rusev only had one thing on his mind other then rusev day and that was tag team gold. He deserved a belt, he was a champion after all and he couldn't think of a more deserving man to stand by his side and sing their celebration then Aiden English a man he'd happily share belts with 

Carmella: 

Carmella had done a lot this year, she had won the first woman's money in the bank, had gained a dog, had lost him not long after but she hadn't found herself doing much else other then standing by other people's sides. She may have lost james but she still carried the most important thing, her briefcase and she's decided it's about time to successfully cash it in 

Becky: 

Becky only had one thing on her mind and it wasn't her upcoming movie, her groundbreaking inter-gender match with James or even her upcoming return, it was the belt. She hadn't held it in quite some time and with a new year rolling in the lass kicker had decided it's about time to get her hands on it once more 

Lana: 

With many things to be grateful for this year lana still had a few things she needed to do and the new year only adding to the pressure of it all. While she had been glad to get in the ring she was yet to get back in the ring, something she was itching to do. On top of it her managing duties hadn't been getting her anywhere with tamina, they always had an excuse as to why tamina couldnt have the opportunity she deserved. Tamina was being patient but even with all lana was doing she knew eventually the strong Samoan would take things into her own hands which could cause more problems then anything. With a final stretch lana picked up her phone to call daniel yet again, this time she wasn't going to go away until he gave them both a chance 

Tamina: 

Tamina knew lana was doing her best, had seen the ravishing russian stressing over it and doing all she could to get tamina the opportunity that was rightfully hers. However with each passing week she could also see that nothing was changing, she wasn't getting the opportunity she deserved and despite lanas desperate struggle she grew impatient. With the new year passing her by tamina decided a few more weeks... Then she'd take things into her own hands and save lana the hassle 

Randy: 

He was a champion, now, always, forever and yet he didn't feel like one. He hadn't been in a title picture for months and was probably one of the furthest away from getting an opportunity so with the royal rumble coming up he figured it was time to remind everyone why he was so well known, to show them why he'd always be a champion and why the viper was his nickname 

Heath: 

Heath hadn't been having a good run he could admit that and he hated dragging his tag team partner down with him so he was willing to get stronger. For rhyno, for himself, for his family he would fight anyone he needed to until they could finally grab that gold again 

Rhyno:

He had one job and that was to toughen up his partner and friend Heath, while he knew he could just leave he wasn't about to do that. No Heath needed him and his strength, he knew that so he would stay and he would make Heath strong again 

Curt: 

A new year means new opportunities but the only thing curt wants is a fair way to end his horrendous losing streak. He had sworn to break it by new year yet the year had been unkind to him perhaps now that it was over he could finally gain the one thing he wanted, a way out of this losing streak 

The miztourage: 

Bo and Curtis could admit they hadn't been doing well as of late, they had failed the miz on more then one occasion. Against roman, against the shield and most recently again braun.. Yet still their boss had forgiven them. With a new year turning over the two had decided they would turn over a new leaf aswell, together they would become better for the miz 

Alicia: 

This year had brought her few things she deserved, a shirt and a position as leader of her survivor series team but still she found herself ending her year with loses to asuka and all without a chance at the belt. This was going to change though, foxy had fought to get many things and this time she'd fight not just to set herself apart as a threat but to grab the belt

The usos: 

This year had been great to the usos, the twins had had many wins and they were ending the year as five time champions who still had their belts. They had gained a new found respect for old rivals and had killed on the mic and next year would be the same, only better 

The new day: 

Despite their new found respect for the usos they still had only the titles on their mind. With big e's five years on the main roster it seems only fitting that they too bring in a big 5 with a fifth run with the tag belts 

Xavier: 

With the promise of gold of two kinds xavier had two exciting things hanging above him, a fifth run with the tag belts and perhaps his first run with a singles belt in the form of the United States championship. He had already begun campaigning to win it and with a little New Years luck he'd find their group with three belts rather then the usual two 

Enzo: 

He was already a champ, he couldn't ask for much else. He was two time cruiserweight champ, undisputed and mostly unthreatened by the so called competition around him and yet enzo was unsatisfied. He found his thoughts lingering and if he was honest all he really wanted was to finally get some time alone and uninterrupted with nia jax, as a champion he should be able to get that much and yet it had been unreachable... Maybe the new year could correct that with a New Years kiss

Mustafa: 

He hadn't much luck but with a new year things start anew and he was determined. This year he would beat the odds, wipe the smile off enzos stupid face and win the belt that had always been just out of reach the year before 

 

As the new year rolled around with fireworks, a kiss could be shared and dreams could be reached while others are just too far out of reach... Who will gain it all and who'll just have to hope for next year 

Well only time knows that one


End file.
